spottedstarandicecavesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ice Cave
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Living by Ourselves Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi! Hi ice cave you probobly dont know me but my name Is Sundawn i have a page on LOOOW and i need to get it off so i can put it on fan fic hope you understand thanks again! O_o Sundawn o_O Ice Cave! I need assistence.. How can I create my own clan,story page, ect?? I want to start! 00:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hi Ice Cave, can you help me with my siggie? , 18:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ice cave will there be a chat room here and why are you leader now? 01:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Ice Cave why are you the leader of project charart? Icewish 01:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) may i? Can I be the mediciancat of Clearclan, and can my name be silverpool? 17:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Sure, Can you make my name fade, How do you make sigs. anyway. Can you explaine it too me in a simple way? 14:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I want it to say my warrior name, I want the letters to be blue, I want the letters to be size 14, I do want a fancy font, and what do u mean by link? 14:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker okay, I don't want to sound rude, but I really liked the other wiki. Can you please undo my ban on the other Wiki? I kinda worked really hard on that Wiki and don't want to start over...:( also, can I be leader and have my apprentice back on the project:)? Spotz 22:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) okay, and you can keep my old apprentice to. Icewish just left me Silverwhisker. I'm really busy right now, I'm trying to get filled in on what's happening on the other wikis, I just came back from a trip. I went to my favortie band in concert, and the lead singer signed my shirt! I'm so happy:). Also, you know how in some concerts they have the saftey rails so the crowd doesn' get to close to the stage? The lead singer jumped up on the saftey rail during on of the songs, and stepped on myfriend's finger. How many people get to say they got stepped on by a rockstar?:P. Spotz 23:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ivypool :D Hi Ivypool :D The message I made before didn't have a headline, sorry ^_^, no, please don't. I'll still be active here, don't worry:). It's just, there are so many users who are there and have worked really hard on it and they really want it to stay open. Did you make anyone else a bureacraut? Spotz 01:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) can you get to my contribs on LOOOW? And I will put the pages here and keep you updated. But did you make ICefern50 or Freecie1 bureacrauts? Spotz 02:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Stuff i'm not leaving LOOOW behind. I'll stay, but you will have to take away my admin rights. I want to be admin on LOOOW, and can't have admin rights on any other Wikis. Spotz 02:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay, she'll do it. (i'm her LOL). I took away my own Admin rights. I'm gonna delete this message if you don't after you reply.Fernspot 02:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna keep my admin rights, second thought. I'll deal with the community people if they don't want me to be admin on LOOOOW. Spotz 03:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) can I change some of the colors? The bright green is blinding me:). Also, I wanted to change the background to this: It looks cool:P also, have you heard this band, okgo? They are my FAVORITES! Here's a few links: Here it goes again, treadmills,Hello, My Treacherous Friends , tough to have a crush I'm crazy:D Spotz 03:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) background you know what? This background is cooler. Spotz 15:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, in the roleplay for mossclan, can Silverpaw have a crush on my cat?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker U might wana edit Mintpaw, she isn't the only she-cat apprentice now.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can U add another apprentice in Mossclan named Duskpaw, and my cat has a crush on him, and he has a crush on my cat.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icecave! Can I create a new clan? 21:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) or is this your wiki? BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 03:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Wanna join my wiki? BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 03:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK Click here. I gtg but there is stuff you can do on there By ttyl BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 03:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hey ice can my wiki borrow your guyses pixels? We need some. thank yah:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 17:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OK Sorry! Will you make me some then. thanks:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 23:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) HELLO?! Can u PLEASE add Duskpaw in Moosclan, who has a crush on Streampaw? He is a tom. I don't know how to add him on there!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can you change my sigge to silverstar leader of cloudclan! same everything exept the words. Please make it connect to my talk page!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker